Turnips
by Requiem for the Dream
Summary: Ammy loves turnips, but to get one, her pride stops her from cheating to get it.


**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ EVERYBODY: This was originally posted on my other account, Ziro, but I decided to put it on this account instead of deleting. -sigh- There goes 33 reviews.**

**Phew. I've been very busy lately, but I decided to update after seeing Zerodius wondering about it on FM. (Flickering Memories) I couldn't remember all her ideas, (I was cleaning out documents, and I forgot that I stashed 'er PM in my 'plot bunny' document and deleted it.) but I remembered that it was about turnips. **

**Sorry if I got it wrong. Let me know.**

**Btw, sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy lately. (School, drawing out RvB, writing FM, reading Twilight, etc.)**

**Turnips**

They were purple and white, about the size of a ball of clay, crunched when bitten in to, had foot-long green leaves that stuck out of them, and, by all means, were beyond _delicous. _Only one thing settled on the mind of the wolf goddess as she crunched into another turnip, white and clear juice spraying out from between her fangs. She delighted in hearing the sound the turnip made; it reminded her of the crunching of an enemy's bones between her iron-teeth grasp.

Issun sat on the ground in front of her, nibbling on a crumb from the turnip and dodging bits of saliva that Ammy flung everywhere. "Watch it, furball," he hissed and ducked as a droplet of juice from the turnip made a beeline for his head. Ammy barked playfully and wolfed down the rest of the turnip and stood up, looking around anxiously for another purple and white heavenly-delight.

Issun munched on happily on his crumb while his white-furred comrade searched around for another turnip, her black nose glued to the ground.

And then, she found heaven.

Her azure-blue eyes widened to the size of the moon, her tail stuck straight out, and a joyful gleam streaked across her pupil. As fast as lightning, she raced to the other side of Kamiki Village, a turnip patch in mind. She dodged Kumunso on the way and leaped over a small river gracefully, not even giving herself time to realize that she had even hit the ground.

Leaving Hayabusa dazed, she pounced on a turnip greedily and buried her nose under its large, long, thick green leaves. She stuck two paws out and started to madly tear at the ground, her claws ripping the dirt out of their respective places. White fur being matted with dirt and dust, Ammy's eyes were wild and fierce.

The ground _dared _to hog her delighted turnips.

At last, she flung the golden treasure of Nazereth up into the air, backflipped over the river, and snared the turnip between her teeth. She pranced happily over to Issun, dropping her prize right next to him. Showing off a wolfish grin, he stared at her.

"It's rotten," he said smugly and returned to munching on his turnip.

Ammy's heart dropped. Never letting her mood drop, she skirted off back to the turnip patch. However, this time, the Turnip Guardian stood there, the usual bucket of water sitting balanced on the top of her head. Ammy tried to slink behind her, but she Saw All that Happened Around the Turnip Patch. Ammy disregarded her with a flick of her white ears and dove in for the kill.

She twisted in midair and snatched a turnip between her teeth. As she settled down to eat it, the Turnip Guardian came over and, raising up her right hand, punched the white goddess with the force of a not-yet-invented train. The canine yelped out in pain and ran off to see Issun, who was munching on another crumb, much to Ammy's distaste.

She sat down and stared at him, resting on her haunches and glaring at Mushi's mother as she stood protectively over her turnips, her eyes Seeing All. "Failure," Issun muttered, making Ammy refrain from eating him then and there. "Ya know, if you were smart, you would just freeze time and steal one," he added. But Ammy wouldn't hear any of it; she was going to do this old-school.

This time, she went in front of Mushi's mother and sat down right in front of her, azure eyes gazing into the dark depths of her brown ones. "What do you want, mutt?" she hissed, toe flicked a piece of dirt at the goddess.

Growling, Ammy got to her paws, dove between her legs, and grabbed a turnip. Mushi's mom spun around as fast as possible for a human, grabbed Ammy by the scruff, and kicked her a good twelve feet across the river.

Whining pitifully, Ammy stalked over to Issun with a bored expression. Taunting Ammy by throwing a crumb up in the air and swallowing it whole, Issun could have sworn he saw her left eye twitch involuntarily. "T - i - m - e - f - r - e - e - z - i - n - g," he said, spelling out both words, and making the white goddess think of tearing his head off then and there again.

A small yellow lightbulb popped up over Ammy's head, giving her an idea. Racing back over to the turnip farm, she walked right in front of Mushi's mother, and stared at her angrily. Unblinking, the Turnip Guardian refused to look away. With the grace and speed of a cheetah, Ammy shot between the woman's legs, latched onto a turnip, and tried to get away -- to find that she couldn't.

Azure eyes widening, Ammy craned her neck around to see the woman stalking up to her. She desperately tried to pull her fangs out of it, but couldn't. Whimpering lowly, she flattened her body to the ground. With the force of a bull, the woman brought her foot crashing into the wolf goddess' muzzle. Ammy dislodged her teeth from the turnip and raced off, nose lowered to ground and whimpering.

As she padded back up to Issun, she found him bawling on the ground out of laughter. He had finished his turnip long ago, and was now laughing his arse off at the she-wolf. Growling, Ammy opened up her jaws and swallowed him whole.

**Okay, I wanted this to be longer, but I had writer's block. (On oneshots? Wtf?) Actually, I had to get this over with so I could go onto the next one. I apologize for it not being of good and/or proper quality.**

**-Ziro the Hero**


End file.
